Is the Hero in You?
by The-Angel-Oathkeeper
Summary: Fusion Fall - Book One. When Angel GuardianWise's parent's are killed in the first attack, he join's the fight to get revenge. After a few months, he went into the ruins to find more about his destiny. When he finds a terrible truth. The Name is my IGN.


**Authors Notes  
(Read so you don't comment on somethings)**

_Ok first of all. I thanks all who like it and are reading it.  
Second, here are words I got from the site that you may think are spelt wrong - _**Terrafusers and Noxious Goo so far!**  
_Third, in the game, and in the show, they spell Numbur like Numbuh. Ok.  
Again thanks all for reading this!  
**Also I will be adding other people and shows that didn't make it, but I don't know many so send me a message or post a comment what shows to add. Im adding so far Code Lyoko and then people and places that didn't make it, like THe Moon Base.**  
_

**

* * *

**

**Is the Hero in You?**

_Introduction ~ Invasion_

**Planet Fusion**- For thousands of years, Planet Fusion has terrorized space, absorbing world after world. Each planet that has fallen to the alien attack has given the enemy greater gravity and power as it moves on to the latest victim . . . The World of the Cartoon Network Universe!  
**The Invasion**- Planet Fusion sent wave after wave of Fusion Spawns to out world to gather information and start the assault. The small blobs of Noxious Goo sample everything from our Planet to create an army of distorted Fusion Versions of common life forms.  
**War!**- Terrafusers are landing everywhere. They're breaking down the environment, creating minefields of platforms and pitfalls. If something isn't done to stop the destruction, all will be lost.

Angel GuardianWise was having a normal, ordinary life. He had friends all around the world. The things got . . . freaky. He was heading toward the K.N.D. Tree House when the Terrafusers hit the C.N. Universe. He rushed home quickly to find . . .

_Chapter One ~ The Loss and The Meeting_

I signed when the alarm clock went off. "_Last day of the summer Angel. Better make it last",_ I though to himself.  
"Angel. You up yet", yelled my Mom.  
"Ya", I yelled back.  
"Hurry. You will be late if you don't", she yelled up to me.  
I was wondering what she meant, but then I remembered that I had to go to Pokey Oaks South to get some objects and items that Finn is making my Deliver. I would have to head to The Cul-Du-Sac to give Edd, or Double D, a Piece of a Super Computer that he is Developing, give a new and cool ear ring to Franky at Fosters, and bring a Space weapon to Max Tennyson in Offworld Plaza. I got on my best jeans, a red Abercrombie Shirt and my Speedy Shoes. Just in case my Hover board broke down.  
My house was in Sector V, across from the K.N.D. Tree House. I am a Operative, but I'm one of the ones that move around a lot. My family has been in the K.N.D. for forever. My Great Grandpa, the original numbuh 18, was one of the original K.N.D. operatives that came up with the Tree House Idea.  
Anyways, I start to leave and head toward the Tree House to tell them I was going to do a Job for Finn. It was a nice lovely day when my world changed. A few clouds here and there. Alright temperature, not to hot , but not to cool. The world seemed so, so, peaceful. I walked toward the Tree House. It was my favorite place to run around in when I was ten. I paused for a second remembering. A fast light of Light Blue and Pink went by. I signed. I felt sad for the Powerpuff girls. Buttercup was lost during a battle between the girls and Mojo Jojo. Their Father hasn't been the same since then.  
I walked by Numbuh Four and waved.  
"Hey Angel, come here", he called to me. I had been showing him the map of the Tree House. He once got lost when he was on a mission involving a missile and thing that the other and I promise to never bring up again.  
I thought why he wanted me, but still ran over. "Hey Numbuh Four. What up", I asked him.  
"I need to talk to you, in private. It is about Numbuh Three", he said blushing.  
I smiled. He also has been asking me about girl things too. "OK. Where do you want to talk."  
"Im my room. Follow m . . .", he was saying, but never finished. He was looking up at the sky.  
I looked up too, when the sky went dark. A huge green planet had appeared in the sky. Hundreds of nasty green meteors started hitting the earth. Then the thing that destroyed my life for forever. One of the green meteor hit my home.  
"NO", screamed as I ran toward my house, ignoring Numbuh Four who was trying to stop me. I was almost there when a nasty green goob appeared in front of me, but I kind of did a black out, but when I came back the monster was dead and I was still running toward the house with nasty goo on me.  
When I got to the house, I fell to my knees. The house and caught fire and was smashed, and half of it was sunk into the ground. I was crying so hard. I knew they couldn't have survived that kind of hit.  
The world suddenly went all in slow motion. I could hear so many people cry and screaming, looking for each other. I saw the Numbuh Five gather people and take then to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., while Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four where fighting of the creatures. Numbur One was in the city so he wasn't there. The sky seemed to fill with smoke, and there was a smell of fear and things burning.  
I was lost. Things where happening so fast. I layed down under the porch, which was like a small cave because of the Meteor. Made certain if someone came looking for me, they could see me under here.

It seemed like forever before it became night. I fell asleep, but had terrible nightmares. What woke me was Girl standing over me shaking me to see if I was alive.  
"Are you alright", she asked, in a really girly, sweet way that made you always feel better, but if she was sad you would be sad too, because of her voice.  
"I guess. I am kind of, scared", I said to her looking down at the ground. She was about my age, blonde, she had on a light blue blouse with a black stripe through it.  
"Good. Come on and lets see if we can find your parents", she said giving me a hand.  
I took it but replied very coldly, "This house I was hiding in, was my house, and my Family was in there when that _thing_ crashed on it."  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry", she said, and then she grabbed me and hugged me, very hard.  
"It's alright. You never told me your name", I told her.  
She let go and kind of smiled, but I could tell she was sad for some reason, like she lost her parents like I did  
"I'm Bubbles. You know like the Bubbles fro the Powerpuff Girls. Nice to meet, um you didn't tell me your name either", she told me.  
"Angel. I'm also Numbuh 18 in the K.N.D.."  
"Cool. Oh", she said as she reached into a little pocket and pulled out a communicator.  
"Bubbles here", she said into it.  
"Bubbles, if you find any survivors bring them to The Tree House so we can check on them. Dexter, Out", a Dexter replied.  
"Well. You heard the man. You missed alot. Grab on to my hands and I'll take you there ok", she said as she started to float and gave me her hands.  
"Ready, and what do you mea . . . WOAH! THIS IS SOO COOL", I screamed when we started to go really fast. She took me around the Tree House like it was a light blue ribbon.  
"What I meant earlier, was by, the Tree House is floating in the air, the ruler of that planet, which we call Planet Fusion, sent the creatures to take took small pieces of us, and made evil copies of us. The monster that attacked me took a piece of my hair. Um, those meteors turned into a monster regenerator . When we kill one, another takes it place. There's other stuff, but we should check if your infected", she said as we swooped into Numbuh Twos Place Hanger, but the planes we moved and now there were places to get checked up on in Tents.  
She dropped me off in front of the Tents, and was about to leave when I asked her something, "Hey Bubbles."  
"Ya Angel", she asked come back toward me.  
"Promise me something", I continued.  
"Promise what", she asked.  
"Promise me that you'll never forget me and we'll see each other again", I asked her.  
"I promise. I promise with my heart, but you got to promise me something too."  
"That is", I asked.  
"That the next time I see you, you will be happier", she asked kind of looking the other way.  
I thought for about ten seconds and said "Promise", and with that she turned and fly away to help other people.

The check up was quick and simple. They where shocked when I told them how I got goo-ed. When they were done, they gave me some clothes and a towel, and told me to go to the showers.  
I stayed in there for a long time. Half the time I was crying over my family, and the other half I was thinking about Bubbles. I mean, I bearly knew her, but there was something about her. She was so nice to me.  
My clothes were really nice. There was a Alpha Blacklight Shirt, a Alpha Blacklight Pants and there where, of course a pair of Alpha Blacklight Shoes. They fitted perfectly. Outside the bathroom, one of the operatives was waiting for me, and he had to escort me to a meeting in Townsville.  
If I only knew how much weight was about to be out on my back.

_Sneak Preview of the next chapter_

" . . . is your name", Dexter asked me.  
"Angel", I replied quickly.  
"Where were you during the first attack", he continued to ask.  
I kind of pause remembering everything. "I was with numbuh four. He was going to ask me something when it happened", I said dazed.  
"Ok. will you join us, in the fight against Fuse", he asked.  
". . .


End file.
